


It Cut Me Sharp

by ilgaksu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, Brooklyn-era, Disney Movies, M/M, Movie Reference, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Snow White - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re there at the counter again and the box office guy isn’t hiding his smirk for shit. </p><p>In which Steve just really likes Snow White, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Cut Me Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billycraplan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=billycraplan).



They’re there at the counter again and the box office guy isn’t hiding his smirk for shit. 

"Two tickets for  _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ ,” says Steve crisply and he says _please_  like his mama taught him. Sarah Rogers may be dead and gone (and don’t that sting) but seems she kept that boy alive just to keep Bucky good. Well, feels like that some days anyhow. 

"Yeah, I figured," the guy drawls; Steve frowns. Box Office glances over Steve’s head at Bucky, not without sympathy. "Kid brothers, right?"

"He ain’t my brother," Bucky says, too quick. 

"I ain’t no _kid_ ,” Steve says, bristling, but the tickets get handed over and Bucky steers him away before Steve starts another fight in their local picturehouse. Next one’s twelve blocks and Steve is not walking that far in winter; he keeled over in the bread line a month since and Bucky can’t shake the slick dribble of blood on snow out of his head yet, cloying as guilt on his hands. Half of the sell of this whole thing is that they keep the place warm at the pictures. Steve’s been coughing something awful and each shudder makes something in Bucky’s chest clench, stopping at the door when he leaves for the docks each morning to check one last time he really can hear Steve’s breathing from the bed. 

The usherette, chewing gum and swinging her torch at her side, is a sweet-faced dame who recognises them from last time, Bucky’s sure; he remembers her, at least. 

"You sure like this one," she says and Bucky grins his best. 

"He’s an art student. I don’t get how I got roped in, honestly." 

"No date?" She’s doing that eyelash thing. 

He hears a snort from Steve’s direction, but when he looks over, Steve is already marching up the aisle alone. He’s definitely going to trip. 

"Nah," Bucky says after a beat, "Say, what -"

But he notices Steve has turned to wait for him, shrugs helplessly instead, and follows. 

As the credits start, Bucky makes a point of rolling his eyes; Steve elbows him. 

"What?" Bucky leans in and whispers, voice low. “‘Ain’t no other fella in Brooklyn gone to see a dame choke three times. Three whole times, Stevie."

"I like the art," Steve says, a little defensively, shoulders hunching in a bit like they do when the corner-boys laugh at him, just before he turns and calls them on it. Bucky feels like a right heel when Steve pulls that face, doe-eyed and a bit forlorn-looking in Bucky’s jacket from three summers ago. 

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up, Picasso," Bucky says; the other options sticking in this throat like that damn apple but he ain’t no dame. Their arms brush when he shifts in the seat. But Steve only half-heartedly rolls his eyes in return so Bucky nudges him with his shoulder until Steve reluctantly cracks a smile and turns back to watch the screen. Bucky just watches Steve instead; how the faint light from the film projection emphasises the jut of the bones in Steve’s rapt face, the lines of long, tapered fingers where he picks at a loose thread on the jacket hem. 

"Would you look at that, Buck," Steve whispers, almost reverent, without glancing away from the screen. "Would you look at the way she’s moving."

Boys like them don’t get the back row. Bucky can hear the giggling start up from the couples stationed there already and watches his best friend’s face in the half-light and wonders if later, when they’re back in their apartment, Steve’ll let Bucky kiss him, what Steve will let him get away with. 

"What’re you gawping at, Barnes," Steve mutters, "Didn’t your ma tell you it was rude to stare," and Bucky looks quickly away, startled that Steve had noticed.

Steve always notices, though. 

"Nothing," he retorts, "I ain’t looking at nothin’." 

Beside him, he can feel Steve smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Always Gold' by Radical Face. Based on a reference in another fic (please let me know if you know whose) about Steve and Bucky having gone to see Snow White three times when it came out because of Steve liking the art. Snow White, for anyone who cares, came out on 21st december 1937.


End file.
